Mixed Emotions!
by Teh Natsu
Summary: Kagome was injured by Kikyo..INuyasha and Kagome talk..and do more*ONE-SHOT*


A.N: This is what the cont. episode (Kikyo Kidnapped) should have been and not what it was. If you don't know what episode it is, it will be explained a little later.  
  
P.S well this is my first attempt to write this way so it may suck a little. PLEASE R/R!  
  
Mixed Emotions  
  
The vision she had played over and over in her head like a broken record she couldn't believe what she saw. She didn't want to face the truth..Why couldn't she live in the lie like she had before? Everything was easier! She didn't have to believe reality but..now..she knew the truth.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome throughout the night. He was so angry with Kikyo he wanted to kill her for what she had done. Kagome opened her eyes slightly looking around. She could feel the sweat the lay on her body. She tilted her head looking over in a corner and there sat a sleeping Inuyasha. She sat up and realized that she had been hurt. Her sides, arms, stomach, chest her whole body ached with pain. Pulling the covers off her she felt more covered then before she had been wearing a blue kimono similar to Sangos since her school uniform had blood all over it. She held her stomach wincing at the pain as she walked out of the room being so careful not to wake up Inuyasha. She tiptoed past everyone as she made her way outside walking into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha sprang up quickly looking around." Where am i..Oh yea.." he relaxed and looked over towards the mat where Kagome should have been resting but. She was gone! Inuyasha ran into the next room where everyone had been sleepig." WAKE UP!" he yelled stomping his feet. Everyone sat up quickley." Whats your problem Inuyasha?" Miroku said sleepily." Kagomes gone!" he yelled "She must have gotten up and walked outside" Sango said pointing to the Curtin which was swaying. He ran outside sniffing around. "Aha I found her" he said looking towards the forest." you guys stay here ill go get her" and he ran off in search of Kagome.  
  
Kagome stopped and sat down leaning back on a tree. She tilted her head up looking at the stars between the braches of trees. She lifted her arm from her stomach and looked at the blood. Her wounds had re opened. She closed her eyes and sat there thinking.  
  
Inuyasha tiptoed, as her smell got stronger. It was mixed with blood. He knew something was wrong since she had wandered out by herself now he worried even more. As he approached her he sound see her crying he walked over and sat down beside her not saying a word.  
  
Kagome looked over at him opening her eyes. She looked down at her feet." I'm Sorry Inuyasha..Kikyo took the jewel shards from me"  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was bleeding and full of pain and all she could do was apologized for something she couldn't stop?" Its ok Kagome...its not your fault" he looked at her giving a smile.  
  
She smiled back leaning her head against his shoulder." I'll tell you what happened.." she paused "You don't have to Kag-"she cut him off "I want to Inuyasha"  
  
She took a deep breath and begun" Somehow I had escaped from the illusion you all were put under I was looking around for you and then I saw her.." she paused for a moment" I yelled her name and happily came up to her unaware of what she was going to do. I stopped when I saw her draw her arrow in her bow and she shot it at me. It breezed by grazing my cheek and I stood helplessly lost I didn't know what to do. Then this huge hole came out from under me and pulled me in I started falling but I acted quickly and grabbed a root. Kikyo approached me and smiled. Then, all these little sprit thingy's grabbed me and lifted me out of the hole but they didn't put me down. Kikyo approached me and grabbed my jewel shards when she did the sprits turned into roots and I was pulled back down into the hole. The roots tightened and I fell unconscious"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her he couldn't imagine what type of illusion had played in her head "I'm sorry you had to go through that Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered stroking her hair. She sat up and looked away again "That's only half of it.." he looked at her he felt terrible. He could have been there to protect her from this all." What else happend? "He said  
  
Kagome sighed" The illusion...it was..You and Kikyo.. In a place where you two were in love you didn't care for anyone else and you had no fears or worries just each other but..As you guys kissed I woke up"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her" Kagome...look at me" she turned her head slightly but was stopped with a kiss. He leaned into her kissing. He wanted her to cheer up. He then pulled away cursing himself for what he had done.  
  
She stared at him surprised and put her finger to her lips. Was she dreaming? Had Inuyasha done what she thought he did? He gave her an uneasy look "don't say Sit..don't say Sit..don't say Sit." he repeated in his head She didn't say sit. She smiled and leaned in to him kissing him back. This time it was longer. He embraced her gently trying not to hurt her. They unlocked and sat speechless looking at each other. They obviously had feelings and finally showed them.  
  
Kagome sighed and was the first to speak" Maybe we should head back..."she started to stand up. He stood before her picking her up gently into his arms." You shouldn't walk" he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they headed back to Kaedes hut together.  
  
ah..yea kinda sucks but please give me your comments! 


End file.
